Trouble Finds Me
by New and Old
Summary: Post DH. Even the greatest hero must face trials with no clear goal or enemy. "The Master of Death" was not just a title from a children's tale...
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of the End (1)

*Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Beginning of the End (1)**

(Posted 2014-04-28, Updated 2014-05-15)

A giant crash of glass brought Ron and Hermione rushing to the bathroom.

They had been in the process of renovating Ron and Hermione's new apartment, with Ron in the living room painting the walls pale beige, Hermione in the kitchen installing muggle and wizard kitchenware, and Harry taking apart the tiles in the bathroom in preparation for re-tiling.

"...Bloody hell, what happened here?" Ron took one look at the mess and rushed out for the first aid kit.

The mirror was in pieces and Harry was in the middle of the mess trying to pick out glass from the scratches on his hand.

"Harry, are you alright? Stay still and let me clean that up for you." With a sweep of her wand, Hermione gathered the mirror pieces together and repaired it, then levitated the mirror back on the wall.

"...getting injured doing renovations... trouble finds him, indeed," Ron was muttering as he came back with the first aid kit and some bandages. Opening the kit and taking out the antiseptic, Ron called Harry over. "Here, mate. This'll sting."

"Sorry, that stubborn tile next to the mirror wouldn't come off, so I tried to lever it with another piece of tile, but it broke... And my hand kind of...went through the mirror."

"Harry, there is something called magic, you know." Hermione sounded exasperated, as if repeating something for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, well... I just felt like doing it the muggle way this time around because... Ron?" Harry paused when he saw Ron's expression.

"Mate, you haven't exactly used magic just now without noticing, have you?" Ron was pale, and something in his tone gave Harry a strange premonition that something big was about to happen.

"... No, why?"

"... There's no wound." Ron whispered.

* * *

**A/N** - And so it begins. Let us go forth, to the next adventure!

This is a very, very short chapter, mostly because I put it up as a test to see what "publishing" looked like... I was really surprised at the number of hits in one day!

Please Read 'n Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of the End (2)

**Previously:**

_"Mate, you haven't exactly used magic just now without noticing, have you?" Ron was pale, and something in his tone gave Harry a strange premonition that something big was about to happen._

_"... No, why?"_

_"... There's no wound." Ron whispered._

* * *

**Beginning of the End (2)**

(Posted 2014-04-29, Updated 2014-05-15)

It took a moment for Hermione to understand the implied meaning behind those words.

They all heard Harry's muttering in the silence. "And here I was, thinking I had been too drugged up with too many healing potions and hallucinating before."

Hermione and Ron had twin looks of disbelief.

"You mean to tell me your body bloody healed itself before and you didn't say anything?!"

"Harry, please tell me you were going to tell us about this... Wait. Is this why you were constantly brooding and broke up with Ginny last month?" Hermione's face was becoming more and more horrified by the second.

Harry looked bone-weary and so much older than his age of twenty two. In fact, only ten minutes ago, he had looked much more carefree and younger, almost as if he were still...

"...Oh, Harry." Realization colored Hermione's face as she examined him closely and noticed the difference – or more like, _lack_ of difference. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell us what? What's going on? …Hermione? Harry?" Ron was getting more and more frustrated, trying to understand what in the world Hermione was talking about.

After a long pause, Harry finally whispered, "It seems that I can't get hurt… nor age."

Ron's mouth fell open in surprise, but closed quickly. He joked weakly. "Perhaps you just look good for your age?"

"Harry, are you sure about the not aging part? It's quite normal for wizards to have a longer life span..." But Hermione only looked like she was trying to convince herself that it wasn't true.

Once not aging was mentioned and Harry was observed closely, one could find no discrepancies from the Harry after the war and the Harry in front of them.

Harry broke the silence. "You already suspected, didn't you, Hermione?"

Ron and Hermione shared a look.

Hermione started pacing the already-tight-bathroom, thinking furiously. Flicking her wand once again to clean up the blood on the tiles, she explained. "We didn't think it was something as big as… this. But I did suspect that issues would rise up with you owning the cloak, gaining allegiance from the Elder Wand, and using the stone –"

"– like that grandiose 'Master of Death' title." Ron interrupted.

"– because you did 'master' them. And we really weren't sure if anything _would_ happen in the first place. We didn't want to jump to conclusions without definite proof."

Hermione continued. "Actually, I wasn't even sure of you unlocking powers at all. Remember what Mr. Lovegood said: if united, the three Hallows will make the possessor master of Death.' Then he emphasized the parts about being 'master', 'conqueror', and 'vanquisher'. So does this mean you are a master of death, as in you wouldn't die? Or was it a simple phrase that fit in with the story itself? The character Death could have been an actual person; possibly an enemy of the Peverell brothers... is that what it means? Ugh! I really need to research this more thoroughly. I even went to Dumbledore, but he didn't have any more information for me. But where to go? The Department of Mysteries? Durmstrang? Considering that Grindelwald was a student there…"

As Hermione started talking to herself, muttering the pros and cons about places she could possibly search for more information, Ron glanced at Harry.

"Blimey. Mate? Since when have you noticed that you were…err…"

"Unbreakable? Immortal?" Harry said with a humorless laugh. "About a month after the last battle. I may have noticed the not aging part subconsciously, but didn't want to face the truth. Just got the slap in the face when I took a closer look at myself the night I realized some paper cuts I got in the morning had disappeared that day."

With a soft touch on both of his friends' shoulders, Harry interrupted Ron's brooding silence and Hermione's mutterings. Continuing in a light voice, "We need to finish renovations today. Come on you lot, let's go back to work."

Hermione looked like she was about to protest; Harry held out his hand to stop her.

"Hermione, I know this is big news. I'm actually freaking out myself. I understand we need to talk through this, but it's not now. We have too little information. In any case, I'm pretty sure if anyone can find information, it's you. But right now we really do need to finish this apartment before your wedding next week. You both deserve time off on your honeymoon, and coming back to a half-renovated bathroom isn't going to be fun."

When she opened her mouth to argue, Ron stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He's right Hermione. We need more information, but it's going to take more than a day of research, alright? Let's all just... get used to the information. For now."

Harry threw a grateful look towards Ron then turned towards the door.

"Well? Where did you leave the new tiles? The bathroom's ready for them."

* * *

**A/N** - The plot thickens...

Please Read 'n Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning of the End (3)

**Previously:**

_"He's right Hermione. We need more information, but it's going to take more than a day of research, alright? Let's all just... get used to the information. For now."_

_Harry threw a grateful look towards Ron then turned towards the door._

_"Well? Where did you leave the new tiles? The bathroom's ready for them."_

* * *

**Beginning of the End (3)**

(Posted 2014-04-30, Updated 2014-05-15)

At dinner at the nearby muggle diner, Hermione placed protective wards she hadn't needed since the war. She questioned Harry, but learned nothing new.

"I don't believe any of the Hallows questers that Lovegood mentioned were able to master all of them, much less have one in possession knowing what it is. Actually, we are probably the experts, now. We know about them as extensively if not even more than they do. Should we look for the other questers, to see what theories they have about what happens to the one who unites the Hallows? Would they even share the information with us in the first place? Lovegood only spilled because he was under high pressure. I don't think he will be as accommodating this time around."

Ron snorted.

"Ha! 'Accommodating'? I don't want to see the treacherous bleeder who betrayed us. Besides, those questers will have no clue. Old Xeno had unknowingly given us a clue when he said that the descendants of the Peverell family died in the male line. I mean, if I were really looking for a Hallow, besides the Elder Wand which has a 'bloody trail in history', I would search for the cloak passed down through the generations and try and acquire it first. It is quite simple to track down a family, after all. However, _no one_ in living memory has done it yet, or you would have known. Dumbledore doesn't count, he was just looking. My point is, we know more about the Hallows than Xenophilius does, and I seriously doubt if anyone else knows even more than he does. I mean, Hermione, you dismissed it as a simple children's tale before seeing it for yourself. Not many people are willing to believe things as easily as the Lovegoods do. Those questers probably think a little more like you and me. Anyway, I don't think it's a good idea to start asking around about the Hallows to anyone right now... We're under public scrutiny with our wedding so close, not to mention Harry is under constant scrutiny. Those idiots will start thinking Harry will aim to become the next dark wizard if he steps a toe out of line."

Hermione blinked in surprise."...Wow Ron. That was quite a rant. I never knew you had it in you."

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron grumbled. "Blimey, I mean, just remember what happened after his breakup with Ginny! And I _know_ that relationship wasn't declared public after the war. Even Mum thought the public was going overboard."

Harry had stayed silent for most of the conversation, but agreed with Ron, albeit for a different reason.

"Hermione, Ron's right. We can't just start asking around, much less start searching for information. Please don't ask people about it - even Mr. Lovegood. I don't want any Unspeakables catching wind of an immortal person from the Hallows, which is still considered to be a fairy tale. I have a feeling I'll wind up in a 'glass cage' indefinitely, being observed and experimented on. Not to mention that I would have even less privacy."

As they finished dinner in silence and started on dessert, Hermione broached the topic.

"So... Harry? About Ginny?"

Harry sighed.

"Look Hermione. I don't really want to talk about all the reasons why we broke up. But you should understand that we mutually agreed to this, and it didn't have much to do with my... problem."

"She's never going to let you off with so little information, mate." Ron commented, seeing the glare Hermione was giving Harry.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but Ginny was heartbroken after the breakup! If this is you being all noble and sacrificing because of your little 'problem', I will... I will... I will make sure you two are locked up together after I tell her about it!"

Ron winced.

Sighing again, Harry explained patiently.

"Before, I loved her - romantically. I really did. But _I_ changed too much in the war. We weren't the same people who dated back in school. She said she loved me too, but she agreed that it had started with adulation, progressed to love, but changed to a more brotherly love. I am not so sure I consider her to be a sister, but I think it is for the best. Again, we _mutually agreed_, Hermione. I made sure to make it clear to her that if she wishes to still continue, I wouldn't stop her; I only honestly gave her my thoughts about how I don't see her in the same way as before."

When he saw Hermione's mouth open to ask another question, he cut her off with another sigh.

"Yes, the immortality did have something to do with it. I didn't tell her, I didn't know how to. But even if I did tell her, who would want to marry someone knowing that her partner would outlive her? Someone who would look like her son when she becomes an old woman? Ginny might, but she has been honest with me as well, telling me that she doesn't see in us what she sees in you two or Bill and Fleur."

Harry paused with a far look in his eyes.

"Even without her telling me that, when I see Ginny and picture her future, I picture her at her wedding, with some bloke I have a feeling I won't like too much, taking care of her family like Mrs. Weasley does. When I look ahead to my own future... I can't see myself spending the rest of my days with a family. Extended bachelorhood, with Kreacher for company, pondering philosophy, studying deeper magics to try to understand why things happened the way it did... yes. I had hoped I would have a life after defeating _him_, but even you know I won't. Everything shifted ever since experiencing - no, visiting King's Cross. Even flying doesn't feel the same anymore."

There was a brief silence while Hermione looked lost for words and Ron gave a resigned sigh.

"Be glad my brothers didn't go after you after breaking up with Ginny. Not that they wouldn't, had you been in the wrong. It's just that… we all saw that it wasn't working for both of you."

Harry gave a rueful laugh. "If they had been after me, I doubt whether I could have survived. It _is_ si- five against one, after all." He then stood up and picked up his coat.

"Well, it's time for me to go. Kreacher's expecting me. My treat, since I'm leaving early. Take your time and don't talk about me, for a change." Harry chuckled while putting down several pounds on the counter for the meal. "Talk about yourselves. I mean, I'm pretty sure there are still issues you two need to work out before tying the knot. At least, that's what other married people tell me."

He waggled his eyebrows at Ron and gave a discreet wink to Hermione.

"Good night, both of you. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Before Hermione and Ron could deter Harry from leaving, Harry left the diner into the dark alley nearby; those listening for it heard the crack of apparition.

There was a brief silence as Ron absentmindedly picked at his plate. Hermione had a worried look on her face.

Ron took Hermione's hand and squeezed. "Hey, enough of that look. I'm sure Harry can take care of himself."

"Yes, I know. But I can't help but worry that he is going to sacrifice his life for the rest of us…again."

"Let's hope he's not that much of a fool. Hogging all the limelight for being noble and sacrificial and all that. That is, without _me_." Ron deadpanned.

"Oh, _Ron_."

* * *

**A/N** - The plotline will be very slow and will refer to mostly canon pasts. I will be focusing mostly on creating in-character conversations and situations.

Please Read 'n Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Mrs Black

**Previously:**

_Ron took Hermione's hand and squeezed. __"Hey, enough of that look. I'm sure Harry can take care of himself."_

_"Yes, I know. But I can't help but worry that he is going to sacrifice his life for the rest of us…again."_

_"Let's hope he's not that much of a fool. Hogging all the limelight for being noble and sacrificial and all that. That is, without _me_." Ron deadpanned._

_"Oh, _Ron_."_

* * *

**Mrs. Black's Portrait**

(Posted 2014-05-15, Updated 2014-05-23)

Harry landed on the front step of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

When he stepped inside, Kreacher appeared with a crack. He took Harry's coat while greeting him. "Master Harry, I am glad you are home! Kreacher has prepared soup and treacle tart that master is so fond of! Should Kreacher set it in the kitchen?"

"Sorry, I've already had dinner with Ron and Hermione, sorry for not letting you know earlier. But treacle tart sounds good. Could you get some to my office?"

"Of course, Master Harry. Dessert will be there in five minutes."

"Thanks, Kreacher."

"Kreacher only doing his duty, sir." Kreacher held out a letter. "Mr. Weasley the curse-breaker has sent you a letter today; would Master like to see it or should Kreacher put it on Master's office desk for later?"

"I'll read it now, thanks."

Harry walked towards his office, reading the letter. When he reached about the middle of the letter, he changed direction and walked towards the stairway.

Harry trudged up the stairs, stopping at Mrs. Black's portrait.

"Renovation's at the blood-traitor's going wrong, I hope." Mrs. Black commented acerbically, looking up and down at Harry's tired frame.

Mrs. Black, surprisingly, did not raise her voice above normal conversation level, sitting stiffly in place.

"Ah…actually, everything is on schedule, Mrs. Black. I am just tired and shocked from a bit of news I received."

"Hmm," Mrs. Black frowned. "Go to bed early. As the Black and Potter heir, you are expected to take care of your own health and not disgrace the names of the Ancient and Noble Houses."

"Alright, Mrs. Black. As you wish."

"Now, is there something you wanted? If not, go fraternize with that blood-traitor and mudblood friend of yours and leave me in peace!"

"Well, I wanted to let you know that Bill has found a way to permanently remove the personality-amplifying spell from the frame. It's surprisingly simple. I can even do it right now… if you want."

Mrs. Black blinked in surprise, but soon rearranged her face into a scowl. "Incompetent blood-traitor he is, taking over a month to find a permanent counter-spell. Orion would have found it in a week! Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and cast it!'

With a small chuckle, Harry read through the procedure once more, then placed Bill's letter on a stair nearby and propped it up. He took out his familiar holly wand and began to mutter the incantations on the letter, accompanied by some wand work. In a few moments, he stopped and examined the painting's frame closely. As he watched the runes disappearing from the portrait frame, Harry was reminded again of the drastic difference in the portrait of Mrs. Black.

After the war, Harry had finally had the freedom and time to go through the Black's and Potter's vault in Gringotts. The Potter's vault had nothing note-worthy, with several deeds for undeveloped land near the Irish shore. On the other hand, it seemed that Sirius had simply skimmed over most of his inheritance, almost ignoring the vault full of objects that proclaimed support for old, pureblood values. In fact, the only thing Sirius changed at Gringotts was his will – specifically the part about the heir to the Black fortune.

Harry had asked the goblins to provide a suitable person to determine the purpose of unknown magical objects to go through the entire vault and was quite surprised to meet Bill the next morning. It seemed that curse-breakers were quite adept at determining the purpose of an unknown magical object and disabling harmful magic.

The next few weeks were filled with adventure; Bill teaching him some basic ancient runes on the side as they looked through the vault and its artefacts. They made sure all the Dark enchanted objects' uses were noted, if not prepared for destruction immediately.

They found dark things that they destroyed right away, but many interesting magical objects with seemed to be broken – these were kept in the vault. But the most useful out of all these discoveries was a self-updating tome of the Black Family line, together with its portraits. It had been tucked away in a corner underneath a box containing a veiled mirror with runes similar to the Mirror of the Erised (turned out to be a prototype of the mirror that showed one's deepest desires torn away).

They had counted on the portraits to explain the uses of several artefacts, but many of the portraits had lost its magic, turning into still paintings. Bill explained that there needed to be ambient magic to continue the portraits to move, which the Black family portraits from hundreds of years ago did not have. The tome, explaining the idiosyncrasies and general achievements of each ancestor, gave the two an idea of what to expect from an artefact of that time period.

While flicking through the tome, Harry found out that Mrs. Black's portrait had been painted during Voldemort's first rise to power. Being the zealous follower of removing tainted blood, Mrs. Black had commissioned her painting to be spelled to emphasize her dislike of blood-traitors and mudbloods. She then arranged for it to be placed in her home upon her death.

The spell was recorded in the book, and Bill had taken a week to temporarily undo its effects and restore the portrait's original personality. The resulting product was a slightly strict and traditional woman, angry at the new Black Family head. The portrait had spent the next few months moaning about the state of the house from her vantage point (which Kreacher was much embarrassed by) and the state of Black family affairs that were ruined from Sirius' ("_traitorous, no-good, Gryffindor-loving boy I had the misfortune of birthing!"_) handling.

But during those months, Kreacher continued to talk to the portrait, telling her the truth behind the disappearance of master Regulus, as well as master Harry's ancestry. By this time, Harry had earned Kreacher's unending loyalty for completing master Regulus' task, as well as providing him a respectable job as a house-elf.

Soon, Mrs. Black came to see that Harry had absolutely no knowledge of what the role the heir of an Ancient and Noble house entailed. She took it upon herself to correct this crooked way of thinking. Sirius' heir or not, it was her responsibility as the last Black head's mother and the wife of a former Black head. She still disapproved of most of his company; however, she remained civil, only sprouting some insults when spoken to by blood-traitors and mudbloods (the Weasleys and Hermione).

"Well, Mrs. Black, all seems to be in order. The amplifying spell is gone." Harry said as he put his wand away.

Mrs. Black sniffed loudly. "Hmm. Finished in a timely manner… as expected from the heir of the Noble House of Black."

Harry grinned tiredly. "I might still call Bill in to look over my work. I'm pretty sure I removed the spell, but it never hurts to make sure."

"Very well, I will tolerate the blood-traitor once more."

With a knowing look, Harry shook his head, exasperated at her insistent name-calling. "I'll be in my office, Mrs. Black."

Catching Harry's expression, Mrs. Black scowled deeply. "Do not try my patience, boy. As the Matriarch of the Black family, I demand you stop bringing blood-traitors and mudbloods into my home. I only tolerate those you bring because of their unrivaled skill and good upbringing."

"Of course, Mrs. Black."

"Go to bed early!"

"Yes, Mrs. Black!" Harry called back as he headed towards his office.

* * *

**A/N** - I will try to update every week, but it may take awhile to post.

Please Read 'n Review!


	5. Chapter 5: United, Once More

**Previously:**

_With a knowing look, Harry shook his head, exasperated at her insistent name-calling. "I'll be in my office, Mrs. Black."_

_Catching Harry's expression, Mrs. Black scowled deeply. "Do not try my patience, boy. As the Matriarch of the Black family, I demand you stop bringing blood-traitors and mudbloods into my home. I only tolerate those you bring because of their unrivaled skill and good upbringing."_

_"Of course, Mrs. Black."_

_"Go to bed early!"_

_"Yes, Mrs. Black!" Harry called back as he headed towards his office._

* * *

**United, Once More**

(Posted 2014-05-23, Updated - - )

Harry sunk into his armchair next to the fireplace.

Kreacher had already placed a tray with a plate of treacle tart and a hot cup of tea on the small side table nearby.

Harry let out a deep sigh.

It was finally confirmed. He couldn't delude himself into thinking that he had been tired and was mistaken. His two best friends had all but witnessed and confirmed the impossibility that _he_ – the Chosen-One and Boy-Who-Lived and all that rot – may be immortal.

…If not immortal, at least possessing logic-defying regenerative abilities.

Harry stood up and went to the filing cabinet next to the desk. He opened the second drawer and pressed a hidden button. With a click, a hidden vault on the wall smoothly opened up, revealing a stack of documents, a pile of gold and silver, and the folded, shimmering cloak of invisibility. He took out the cloak and closed the vault, then sat at his desk, laying out the cloak on the desk.

Harry simply looked at the cloak for a moment, admiring the shimmering quality that seemed old yet not worn at all. After the war, he hadn't needed the cloak; a quick disillusionment charm had been enough.

With a sigh, Harry took out his wand and started examining it from one end to the other, inch by inch, stopping at every pattern in the cloth, carefully prodding and smoothing out folds of the cloak.

Perhaps there was something he missed?

He was not actually expecting anything at all, so felt his stomach drop when he found a lump.

...In all the years he used the cloak, he had never noticed a pocket on the lining of the cloak before.

_...I have a bad feeling about this..._

Reluctantly, Harry reached into the pocket and felt a wand.

_Oh no._

He slowly pulled it out.

_No, it can't be._

The power humming under his fingers were unmistakable.

He slowly placed the wand – _the elder wand_ – on the desk and stared at it with great apprehension.

For a full minute, Harry simply stared at the wand and the cloak, not knowing what to do.

Then he saw a smaller lump in the new-found pocket of the cloak.

Incapable of coherent thought, he dazedly took out a small cracked stone – _the resurrection stone_ – the stone he had thrown away in the Forbidden Forest.

As soon as the rock fell out of the cloak, the pocket lining disappeared, and the cloak – _the cloak of invisibility_ – shimmered innocently.

"..."

The Deathly Hallows...

...were united once again.

* * *

**A/N** - 'Tis a short, cliched chapter, but will update in soon, so... be patient~

Please Read 'n Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Dealing with Death

**Previously:**

_As soon as the rock fell out of the cloak, the pocket lining disappeared, and the cloak – _the cloak of invisibility_ – shimmered innocently._

_"..."_

_The Deathly Hallows..._

_...were united once again._

* * *

**Dealing with Death**

(Posted 2014-06-06, Updated 2014-06-14)

For a long moment, there was only silence.

"...Ha...ha.. Dumbledore never saw this coming, did he?"

Harry got up from the desk and headed for the bathroom next door.

He splashed water onto himself, trying to make sense of what was happening.

When he looked into the mirror, he found a pale reflection of himself, looking quite frightful with the pallid face and shadows under his eyes.

But what caught his attention was not the shadow on his face, but a shadow that seemed to float in midair next to him. It was getting darker, and Harry could feel a hum of magic gathering around it.

Harry rushed back to the office to retrieve his wand. He whipped around to face the door, warily watching the door and grabbed the closest wand on the desk. The hum of power from the elder wand only heightened his wariness.

The dark shadow followed, sluggishly pouring into the room like smoke, getting darker and more solid by the moment.

Harry nonverbally cast a shield charm over himself, hoping it was enough.

The shadow shifted into a humanoid shape, the flowing darkness behind him bearing close resemblance with a certain cloak that was on the desk behind him. Where the face should be was a vague outline of one, shadowed by the wisps of insubstantial smoke that surrounded it.

The shadow – the being – came to a stop in front of him.

There was a short pause, in which the shadow tilted its head and spoke.

"Harry Potter. I see I have finally caught your attention."

"...You are Death."

The shadow - no, Death - simply nodded in confirmation.

"... What do you want from me?"

"I wish for a deal."

"And what would that deal be?"

"The Hallows; they are objects that are go against the Natural Order."

"And?"

"Destroy them."

"...I see. Why can't you do it yourself?"

"They are not mine to destroy. It was created by man and must be destroyed by man, specifically wizard folk."

"Why come to me?"

"No man has been able to rip himself away from the temptation of power, superiority, and arrogance that comes through trying to become a master of one Hallow. Much less three."

Death paused, glancing at Harry from head to toe.

"None had the strength to give up their attraction for them. Or, if they did, they only gave it up partially. That is, until now."

Death paused once more, scrutinizing the Boy-who-lived, the Chosen one, the supposed Master of Death.

_Was that approval?_

Harry took in this observation warily and broke the silence with a question. He waved behind him toward the Hallows on his desk.

"So… I just need to destroy these?"

"Yes."

"What do I get from this deal?"

"...I help you to continue Onwards."

"...What?"

Death silently looked on.

Filled with dread, Harry started to shake his head violently, understanding that Death's visit had everything to do with his supposed invincibility and nothing to do with dying.

"... No. No. _No_. You can't be serious! You're the one behind this un-aging stunt? You have no right to take that away from me. I don't have anything else to live for. I have no purpose! I am perfectly ready to move onwards already!"

"This task will give you a purpose. Yet you refuse?"

"I do not need a purpose! I wish... No! It does not matter what I wish for! I must...!"

"You wish to atone for your friends who fought and died for you."

Silenced by the simple but true statement, Harry clenched his jaw.

"You wish to continue in your isolation and practice abstinence in any type of happiness in hopes that your actions may counter the life you've received back, which you have no right to, as others were not so lucky."

There was another long stretch of silence.

"If you know so well, why ask?"

The brusque reply only emphasized how shaken he was by those words.

Death made another sharp observation.

"You have not attempted suicide... yet."

"Oh, so it's analyze-Harry's-actions time?"

"You are held back with thoughts of your living friends and responsibilities in reconstruction."

At this, Harry jerked his head to the side.

"Alright, that is _enough_."

Harry massaged his temple.

"I understand that you know me very, very well, and I can't say the same about you. Doesn't give you the right to shove the flaws you see into my face."

Harry considered the shadowy figure.

"I was looking forward to seeing you, that's true enough. Suicide... I only considered to be the last resort, and only if the invincibility kept up."

He paused, thinking back to the morning in the bathroom. _It was a fleeting thought anyway_._ An extreme solution discarded in a moment_...

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his emotions.

"Why _are_ you keeping me back from going On?"

"It was not my doing."

Harry waited for elaboration, but he had a horrible inkling of where this was leading to.

"... Well?"

"You already know why."

"By joining the Hallows, I did something, didn't I?"

Death looked at Harry, but he got the feeling it was not him Death was seeing.

"The Peverell brothers were one of the most brilliant people in this world. I noticed them starting to meddle in the order of things. It was something not meant to be; death is universal. They were attempting to go against the Natural Order, stopping me. This will bring forth chaos, and only chaos."

Death's gaze focused back on Harry.

"Do you know the story of Sisyphus?"

"Who?"

"The king from ancient Greece. Sisyphus, the selfish king who tricked Death and bound him to escape from it himself. For a short amount of time, this caused havoc all around the world because everything wouldn't – _couldn't_ – die."

"You? He bound you?"

"The story has been greatly distorted, but the general idea is correct."

"You mean that the Peverell brothers similarly had tried... to stop you?"

The silence was an answer in itself.

Death repeated again, in a stronger voice.

"Binding Death – binding me – will cause chaos like no other."

Death gazed into space as he spoke, seeing another time, another place, another person.

"The Peverells were too close in achieving it again. Done knowingly or not, to prevent this from happening, I had no choice but to intervene. I separated the Hallows, making sure that each could choose their own masters.

"The elder wand… was fickle. It chose new masters easily, attracting many with its promises of power. Most had no idea that it was only a small part of a greater power.

"The stone… only brought grief and insanity. The few who dared to use it could not resist the call of death they were exposed to. For the longest time, it remained simply a ring, its powers forgotten.

"The cloak... was was the least potent. The third brother created it, but only he had realized the foolishness of going against Death and tried to undo his wrongs. He unknowingly assisted me in making sure the objects never worked together. I allowed the cloak to be passed down along his line.

"I had hoped with time the objects would decrease in potency, or be destroyed somehow... never had I thought that there would be a man who would unite the Hallows together."

Death focused back to the present, and he looked straight into Harry's eyes.

"The Hallows are not a Horcrux, Harry Potter. They are not something you can destroy by physical or magical means."

"So how do you destroy them?"

"I do not know."

"...Exactly how am I supposed to destroy something that cannot be destroyed physically or magically?"

"I am not a wizard."

Harry was filled with disbelief, and was about to argue when Death interrupted.

"There are only two options for you to take. First, destroy the Hallows to continue on your journey Onwards. I will help you avoid scrutiny during your search. Second, keep the Hallows and any other object that hinders the Natural Order and watch over them until the end of Time."

"This is no _deal_. A deal would entail an equal exchange! One clearly outweighs the other in its value! Why would I want to outlive everyone else?"

"There have been many who have sought immortality. Some only seek it temporarily, simply unprepared to face me. A select few tear apart their souls to permanently stay in the land of the living. You have hunted down several of them recently."

"Yes. I get it. I can gain immortality. That's a great option."

"You do not want it."

"Of course not! It sounds too much like what _Voldemort_ would want..."

"You wish to continue Onwards in your journey."

"Yes."

Death became silent once more, sharply observing him.

This time, there was no doubt; Death looked on with approval.

"It is not often I come face to face with a mortal so suited for immortality, yet would reject it in favor of journeying On."

"As an old man once told me, death is but the next great adventure."

Death looked deep in thought, studying Harry again.

"You will make a good Guardian, even if you are currently forced into becoming one. The Hallows have chosen their master well."

With a small sigh, Death straightened his posture and clasped his hands together.

"Harry Potter. I hope, for your sake, that you find a way. If not, I welcome you to help me maintain the Natural Order. If your immortality is something you cannot avoid, I will ask you to take on the mantle of Guardian. The Hallows will stay with you and let me know when you need assistance."

With that, Death turned around and simply walked away, his form fading away into insubstantial smoke and shadows with each step.

Harry continued to gaze in the direction Death took, but his eyes caught no abnormality in the room. He turned around towards his desk, planning to put the faintly humming elder wand down right away.

He placed the wand next to the rest of the Hallows on the desk, involuntarily shivering at the spark of magic that raced up his fingers.

Things were not looking good. Not good at all.

* * *

**A/N** - Such cliche! T-T. Sorry for the late update... I had a ton of things to do, as well as dealing with a giant plot bunny that is now a new fanfic~ Hope you like this chapter~

(The next update should take at least another week... sorry guys...)

**Please Read 'n Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: At the Threshold of the End

**Previously:**

_Harry continued to gaze in the direction Death took, but his eyes caught no abnormality in the room. He turned around towards his desk, planning to put the faintly humming elder wand down right away._

_He placed the wand next to the rest of the Hallows on the desk, involuntarily shivering at the spark of magic that raced up his fingers._

_Things were not looking good. Not good at all._

* * *

**At the Threshold of the End**

(Posted 2014-06-18, Updated - - )

**_~Fifteen years later~_**

Hugo Weasley answered the knock on the door, because he was the closest.

There was a stranger standing on the doorstep.

He looked tired and worn out, but he looked very surprised when he saw him.

"...Are you parents in?"

"Yes, Daddy's about to come down right now. He did something wrong and is running away from Mummy again!"

Hugo smiled conspiratorially at the stranger. He held up Mummy's wand.

"He took away Mummy's wand and gave it to me for safe-keeping!"

"...Oh. I see. Well, could you please tell him that – "

Hugo jumped when the stranger was interrupted by a shout from behind him.

"Hugo, don't open the door for stran – Harry?"

"...Hey mate." The stranger looked really embarrassed, and Daddy looked like he was about to explode.

"You... GIT!" Hugo jumped again from his Daddy's shout.

Hugo knew his Daddy could get very loud when he was angry, but he had never seen his Daddy look like he wanted to punch somebody.

"How dare you! You bloody idiot! Years and years with nothing! No goodbyes, no explanation whatsoever! A single bloody letter that said next to nothing! 'I need some time off from crowds, don't look for me'? You didn't give us a way to contact you at all! We – we thought you were _dead_!"

"Ron. You're looking well. Perhaps this could be taken inside?"

Hugo thought his Daddy might pop like a balloon. He had never seen his daddy look so red! Daddy then told him to go bring Mummy to the living room.

**.\\|/.**

"Harry James Potter!"

Hugo was really surprised. That was Mummy's you-better-get-here-as-quickly-as-you-can-or-I-will-make-your-life-miserable voice. She never used it to other people except Daddy and Uncle Georgie.

When Mummy had come in the living room with him, she had frozen when she saw the stranger, then looked at Daddy, who nodded.

Mummy then looked furious and screamed the name! She usually only screamed names when he or Rosie did something bad.

The stranger was sitting on the couch across from Daddy, looking uncomfortable.

"How could you just... just... leave? Didn't you say that it was a mistake? That you worked out a deal to make yourself look your age again? That there was no need for worry anymore? I came back from a honeymoon to find you gone, with nothing but that stupid letter saying you need _time on your own_!"

"'Mione..." Daddy was using his honey-you're-scaring-the-kids voice! Mummy must be really, really angry!

"No, shut up Ronald! I will make him understand that being friends means more than having someone to talk to! Potter, do you have any idea how furious I am with you?"

"Some idea, yes. I suspect you are tempted to do much worse than setting angry canaries on me."

Hugo stared at Mummy. She was turning red like Daddy's hair! Only Uncle Georgie could make Mummy look like that when he said an 'in-new-en-doe'. Daddy said 'in-new-en-doe's were something bad that turned Mummy red. This 'Arry person was telling Mummy 'in-new-en-doe's! And Daddy was letting him! He had to go find Rosie and tell her!

**.\|/.**

Rosie was in her room reading. She didn't hear anything from outside, 'cuz Mummy had charmed it to not let noises from outside in after she complained it being too loud.

Hugo burst into the room.

"Rosie, Rosie! You'll never guess what happened!"

"...Is it time for dinner already?"

"No, no! Rosie! There was this man who made Daddy go super red like his hair and Daddy made me go find Mummy and Mummy became super angry when Mummy saw him! Mummy was shouting really loudly, calling the man "'Arry James Putta! Then the 'Arry person was telling Mummy 'in-new-en-doe's, and Daddy is letting him, and Mummy was turning red, and I had to come here and tell you 'cuz you didn't know about it 'cuz your room is always quiet 'cuz Mummy al-loud you to turn on the siii-lent charm when you're reading!"

"Mmhmm... Really?" Rosie half-heartedly answered, still reading her book.

"Yes, yes! Come see! Come see!" Hugo dragged Rose downstairs, book and all.

**.\|/.**

"So you're saying that until you find something that destroys the Hallows, you will continue to live." Ron looked like he wanted to punch and hug him at the same time.

Harry nodded.

"Harry, you told us everything was fine... That Death made a mistake... You look our age now, too..." Hermione eyes looked suspiciously bright.

"So, exactly why did you not tell the truth? Why couldn't we come with you?" Ron demanded.

"I wanted you to have this. This family. Hugo, was it? Your son? If you had followed me, you wouldn't have been able to settle down."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

"I still haven't found the answer yet, and it's been... what, fifteen years? You would have still been at it with me if you both came along. No, it was for the best."

There was a long silence. Hermione hesitantly asked a question.

"Harry... What changed? Why now?"

Harry just looked weighed down, sad and tired of living.

"I searched all over the world, and... well, I came to say... goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"I looked for everything that had destructive power and tried them all together. Bombarda Maxima, Fiendfire, basilisk poison, Dragon flames, Nuclear bombs..." Harry looked more and more agitated as he spoke.

"_Everything_ magical and all the muggle weaponry there was, I've tried it in all combinations. Together, by itself, everything! They don't_ work at all_!"

Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"The Hallows are resisting all my efforts in destroying them, and... I don't know if I sound crazy, but I have a gut feeling that they are not allowing me to. That they have a... a... job to do before being destroyed." Harry calmed down as he said this out loud.

"Mate..."

Filled with quiet resolve, Harry looked at both of his best friends in the eyes.

"I... have to find a way to destroy them. Even if it means I have to be immortal. Something greater is at work here."

"But you just said that you haven't found anything..."

"Yes, in this world. Death's mentioned... other dimensions that may have tools with the potential of destroying the Hallows if they are combined with magic."

"Other dimensions? ...You can't be serious!" Ron looked disbelieving and lost, unable to help his long-lost best friend.

"That was my first reaction, too. But I've read about theories on the existence of multiple dimensions, and inter-dimensional travel seems plausible enough. Just not proven with living... specimens."

"You're leaving. Again." Hermione said, giving a half-sob, half-exasperated sound. It was implicitly understood that this was inevitable.

"You will come back after?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry looked as if in pain.

"Ron... I don't know how long the search is going to take, and I'm... well. Immortal."

"You don't know if we'll still be here." Ron concluded for him.

The silence was stifling.

"Oh, Harry."

Hermione pulled Harry into a hug, trying to hold back her tears.

"We've waited for you all these years, a little more won't hurt. I'm sure you will do your best in getting back to us as soon as possible. Even if we're n-not h-h-here..."

Hermione couldn't continue from the sobs that were taking over.

Ron gave Harry a sad smile and completed Hermione's sentence.

"We'll still be waiting you... Beyond, was it?"

Harry patted Hermione on the back, hugging her tightly, and nodded towards Ron.

"I am quite sure you will find us again. Wherever we are. Just come back to us quickly after you do your... guardian thing."

Ron tried to say lightly with a vague wave. Harry gave a small chuckle. Hermione slapped her husband on the arm.

"R-ron! How could you j-joke about something l-like this?"

"But I'm not!"

"Y-yes you are! What did I t-tell you about being t-tactful!"

The couple started bickering, Ron being offended at being told off for trying to comfort Harry, Hermione disapproving of Ron's methods, slowly stopping her tears.

Harry observed contentedly for a while, but soon started laughing when the bickering didn't end.

When the couple looked back at him, he just smirked back.

"I see that married life agrees with you."

The couple blushed and was about to argue when they were interrupted by a small voice.

"See? See? Rosie, I told you so! The 'Arry person is saying 'in-new-en-doe's and making Mummy go red as Daddy's hair!"

Hugo was tugging at Rosie at the stair railings, staring wide-eyed at the adults below. When he saw them looking at him, he started down the stairs to his father.

"Daddy, Daddy, aren't you going to scold him like you usually scold Uncle Geor- oh. Daddy is red as a tomato too! Did the 'Arry person say an 'in-new-en-doe' that makes both Mummy and Daddy turn red as a tomato?"

"Hugo! We shouldn't interrupt in adult conversations!" Rosie hissed to Hugo, trying to tug him back up the stairs.

The trio of adults shared a look; then Hermione called her daughter and son down.

"Rose, Hugo, come down. I want you to meet someone."

* * *

**A/N** - Whew. This chapter's conversations took a while to write. I kept changing up the details and matching up the details took a long time...

The next post will be in at least a week from now, if not later. (Sorry ppls, I have a lot of work to do by July 3rd)

And as always,

**Please Read 'n Review!**


End file.
